iFace Questions
by LanceLover333
Summary: Sam Isnt sure if she likes freddie but she's afraid of one thing, "likeing freddie" she will ask questions ALOT OF THEM, she has to be sure she wont get hurt.freddie will try to show her that she can trust him,but sam is haveing a hard time trying.SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

Sam pov

Carly wasnt home AGAIN! she is gone for the weekend with spencer, and her grandfather up in yakama. so i was bored out of my mind this is day 2 of boredem. i stand between carlys door and the nubs. should i really go in? yes i think i should nothing better to do. i knock on the door. wait why did i knock? befor i barged in freddie opend the door. "hey sam need something?" i shurgged. the shirt he was wearing was kinda tight it was a plan navy blue shirt that showed his musels. "nope iam just bored is your physico mom here?" i asked looking behind freddie. "no she left for a meeting." ah alone this should be good. i shove him aside. "hey!" he shouts i roll my eyes. i have never been in freddies house befor.i look around the place it looked like any ordainary house. i walked into the frount room it looked cozy but the couch looked even better! i ran and jumped on in. "nice couch fredward!" i said with a chuckle. he stood there leaning on the wall. with on foot on the wall and one on the ground. wow. i shook the thought out of my head. i herd him chuckle. "this is the first time i had a blonde demon in my house." i winked at him. "the first and last benson." i got up and saw an xbox 360 seting there. "want to play a game?" he shugged. "sure." he turned it on and put in black ops. "i love that game!" i said. i played that game with my mom millions of times. i win every sat next to me. "me too, i have to warn you iam good at this game." he smirked at me. i love his smile. ugh stop sam! "psh whatever lets just start." we started. "haha what now benson!" i yelled, i killed him with a gernade luncher. "that was luck." he said getting into the game now. we was tied one more kill the winning kill! "DANG IT I DIDNT EVEN SEE YOU!" freddie did alittle victory dance. "haha what now puckket! you lose i win!" i got up and flicked him on the head. he pushed me. "ohh you shouldent of done that benson!" i through him on the just laughed! what? i got on top of him. befor i could do anything else he through me over and he was on top of me. "since when did you get strong!" i said breath less. "since the voise got lower." he with an smirk. he had my hands to the ground. "get off!" he bend down and whisperd in my ear. "work for it." my eyes widen. i shiverd. he stared laughing hard. "oh my gosh you should of saw your face!" he got off of me and rolled on his back with laughter. wow iam the nub now.

I blushed, then it went away quickly and it turned to anger. "WHATEVER!" i yelled i narrowed my eyes. i was still on my back. we layed next to eachother. "aw did imake you angrey?" he asked with a pout face. "yes you did freddork!" i said with angr i will get him back it will be unexspacted. i got up and ran to his room. "sam what are you doing?" he yelled to me. i went to his room. galaxy wars was every where wow what a dork! i laughed. i felt him behind me. "you such a dork fredward." i shook my head and laughed again. he sat on his bed i sat in his computer chair. "so what do you want to do?" freddie asked. ah this is going to be good. "i dont know...make out?" he chuckled "yeah right sam like iam going to fall for that." i walked over to him and put my legs around his waist and sat on his lap. and through my arms around his neck. "you think iam jokeing?" i asked trying to keep a stright face. "i- um sa-m" he studered. to make it better i put my hands on his chest and rubed up and down. i felt his hands go to my waist. o crap better stop this is going to far. but i kinda like it. i got closer to him. his eyes widend o my gosh this is perffect. i whisperd in his ear. i felt him shiver. "gotcha benson." i got off and laughed and droped on his bed. he sat there in embarassment. "now you should of saw your face!" i yelled with laughter. "i had to adment you got me there for a second sam! dont ever do that agian." he said standing up looking at me. "i thought you was seiours. jezz." he said shakeing. i got up. "wow your face is red! and your shakeing." i said chuckling still not done laughing. "well, YEAH you scard me!" he said seting down in the chair were i was at. "what would you do if i did?" i asked screwing with him.

He didnt say anything. "fredhead?" i asked. waveing a hand over his face. "i dont know." he said narrowing his eyes. i felt the akwardness. what would he do? i was kinda enjoying this.


	2. Chapter 2

SAM POV:

Carly is still gone day 3, yesterday was...interesting. i still was wondering what would freddie do if i did kiss him? i mean when i was jokeing with him he just let me do it well about to. so i'm going to go over there and confrount him...maybe. iam kinda nervous...scard i know sam puckett scard but this is different. i sigh and stop in front of his door. i slung the door open. freddie didnt hear me walk in he had head phones in. he was singing. "_girl you really got me bad,you really got me bad, iam going to get you back iam going to get you back."_ i waited intilll he notised me. i had a wide smile on my face. he took his head phones out. "s-sam didnt hear you come in." i started laughing. "wow benson didnt know you could sing." i said laughing and heading to his fridge. "er, what are doing here anyways?" he asked embaressed. "as you can see i'm hungry there is nothing at my house and carly is gone still, and i'm bored." i said rambaling on grabing ham out of the fridge. i was still smiling. i will never forget this freadward benson singing misery by marron 5. good song though. and he kinda singed good. but what made me laugh is when he was danceing. "and nice dance moves." i said pulling my head back with laughter. he crossed his arms. "i didnt know you was comeing over!" he said yelling at me. "yeah yeah whatever." i ate all the ham. i was sooo hungrey. i went to his room again. "sam how come we cant go to your house i have never been there." he said walked closer to me. i took a step back. "i dont know i didnt think about it." i said while i jumped on his bed. "its not worth walking there its not fun overthere at all and by the way were is your mum?" i said grabing a pillow and holding it. "she is at work, she wont be back intill l-late." he stutterd at the last part.

"oh" was all i could say. ugh i hate akward silence's. "i will be right back." he said heading to the bathroom. i got up and saw a picture of freddie and myself setting on the stairs, you could tell we was laughing at eachother. i remeber that. i chuckled. carly took it without us knowing, she thought it was a cute poes.i grabed it and looked closer. we look good in this picture. but why does he have it? i placed a finger to his lips. i smirked sadly. i will never be with him. i sigh deeply. wait what ugh! i put it back and turned around. i jumped. "FREDDIE I DIDNT EVEN HERE YOU!" i said with my hand on my heart it was pumping 100miles per hour. i breathed havley. "sorry, i was just watching you, you looked interested in the picture." he said walking to me and grabed the picture. 'dont we look adorable?" he said in a girly voice. i laughed and nudged him in the arm. "so totally." i said in a girly voise as well. we both laughed. he put it back. he turned to me. he got closer i backed up to the wall. "um freddie, what are you doing?" he stoped and blinked. "hm, i dont know." he said getting closer. "yes you do know." i said nervously. he put his hands on the wall keeping me from exscaping. i stood still. i dont know what to do! he whisperd in my ear. "makeing you nervous?" he ask. i felt his breath on my neck. i nodded quickley. "y-y-yes." i said shivering. oh gosh. he is makeing me crazy! "fredward iam home!" i herd freddies mom yell. "go hurry sam go out the window there is stairs GO!" he said pushing me. "iam going!" i hissed. i got out quickly. isnt the guy sppose to do this instead of the girl?

**A/N REVIEW! AND I WILL GET THE THIRD CHAPTER UP 'IF' I GET 10 REVIEWS SO IF YOU WANT MORE REVIEW AND IDEAS WILL HELP AS WELL. PEOPLE WHO ENCOURAGE ME TO WRIGHT MORE AND GIVE ME IDEAS I WILL GIVE SHOUT OUTS TO YALL' SO REVIEW PLZ! THANKS!**

**(lancelover333)**


End file.
